


New Sensations (One Shot Collection)

by sourwulfve



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwulfve/pseuds/sourwulfve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it had taken was one text to change everything. One accidental text sent to Erica Reyes by one Lydia Martin. </p><p>From Lydia: I want you on top of me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Sensations (One Shot Collection)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just decided to post some of my one shots here. Various pairings, so hope you enjoy!

All it had taken was one text to change everything. One accidental text sent to Erica Reyes by one Lydia Martin. 

Being a senior meant a lot of free periods, especially for someone like Erica. Her parents had hounded her since she was young to always make good grades and be ahead. The summer classes to get ahead were back when she still had the Epilepsy. When she was human. The seizures often caused for her to miss school so her parents had always made her take classes during the summer so she’d be ahead of her peers. 

Erica sat out in the bleachers, watching Coach yell at some poor Freshman that were not fast enough to complete the mile in time. Feeling her phone buzz, she took it out of her pocket and flicked the screen to see she had a text from Lydia. She and the other girl weren’t friends, per se, but they were pack. So it wasn’t odd to get a text from the girl. However, it was odd for Erica to get a dirty text from her. 

From Lydia: I want you on top of me. 

The text had Erica blushing slightly even though clearly, the text wasn’t meant for her. Images of her on top of Lydia swam through her head and Erica had to stop those thoughts before they went any further. 

To Lydia: That sounds hot ;)

Erica sent back with a smirk. It took about a minute before she got a text back. 

From Lydia: ERICA I’M SORRY THAT WAS MEANT FOR SOMEONE ELSE

 

Lydia text back. Erica could imagine the girl blushing furiously. She smiled at the thought and was about to text her back, but her phone buzzed with another text from Lydia. 

From Lydia: Although… I wouldn’t mind that. 

And Erica dropped her phone. If it weren’t for her fast reflexes the phone would have fallen to it’s death from high above the bleachers. 

To Lydia: I wouldn’t mind you under me. 

Erica text back, a smirk playing on her lips. She was never one for subtleties and Lydia was hot. 

An hour later, as the final bell rings for the day, Erica is waiting for Lydia in Coach’s office as they had planned. Coach is out on the field and will be for over an hour. Lydia bursts through the door, drops her bags and surges forward to capture Erica’s lips with hers. It’s the most pleasant of surprises as Erica kisses back eagerly. Lydia sits herself on the desk, opening her legs and guiding Erica closer to fit between her legs. 

“Wait. Lydia.” Erica places a hand on the girl’s hip and pulls back slightly. 

“What?” Lydia snaps which causes Erica to laugh. 

“I’m just curious… what caused this?” Erica asked, her way of making sure Lydia had thought about what they were about to do. 

“If you must know.” Lydia sighed, placing both hands on Erica’s hips. “I sent that text on purpose. You sat next to me in Anatomy and I couldn’t keep my eyes off you. Is that okay with you?” Lydia inquired with a smirk. 

“More than okay. You’ve been torturing me with those mini skirts since we started High School.” Erica huffed teasingly before nipping at Lydia’s lower lip until the other girl opened her mouth for her. 

Erica licked into her mouth, sighing softly at the delicious taste of the red head. Erica moved her hand up the girl’s skirt to her thigh which caused Lydia to moan against her mouth and open her legs wider. Taking that as permission, Erica ran her hand to the side, to Lydia’s inner thigh. 

“Please, Erica.” Lydia begged softly, moving her hips forward until Erica’s finger brushed along Lydia’s middle, feeling her through her panties. Erica groaned, getting a feel for herself, realizing quickly that the girl was already wet. 

Erica rubbed at Lydia through her panties, eating up the moans and gasps from the other girl. She released her lips and slipped a finger inside of the panties, running her finger in between her folds. Lydia moaned, throwing her head back and bucking her hips. The blonde was enthralled by the wetness and warmth that greeted her fingers, but she wanted more than to just touch. 

“Can I taste you?” Erica asked, licking her lips. 

“Yes. Please.” Lydia gasped. 

Erica kissed her before pulling away slightly to remove Lydia’s underwear. She moved down as she hiked Lydia’s skirt up. She growled low when her face was directly in front of Lydia’s pussy. Erica kissed both sides of Lydia’s inner thighs before she was licking a stripe up Lydia’s core. Lydia was shaking and muttering Erica’s name along with ‘pleases’. Erica smirked before she propped Lydia’s thighs on her shoulders and licked teasingly at Lydia’s clit.

The redhead was delicious. Spicy yet sweet, much better than Erica could ever imagine. Erica moaned as she felt some of Lydia’s juices seep between her folds. Erica was quick in licking and sucking them up. There was no way she was letting any of that go to waste. 

 

Erica went back to teasing Lydia’s clit, loving the way the girl shook and writhed. When she felt the other girl’s clit throb and harden, Erica sucked it into her mouth and slipped a finger inside Lydia’s core, releasing her clit and licking around it. Erica continued to play with the clit before finally allowing Lydia her release. Slipping in two fingers, Erica fucked her hard as she licked and sucked on the girl’s clit. 

When Erica felt Lydia clenching around her fingers, Erica was ready to greedily lap up the other girl’s cum. And Erica lapped it up like she was starving. Erica screamed and went limp under her. Erica licked her clean before slipping her fingers out and licking those clean as well. 

“Oh my god, Erica.” Lydia panted as Erica stood up. “I need to… you didn’t…” Lydia tried reaching out for Erica, but the blonde took Lydia’s wrists and sat her up gently. 

“You can fuck me at home. I have so many toys I want us to try.” Erica smirked, earning her a moan from Lydia. 

“You’re incredible, Erica.” Lydia sighed, standing and pushing down her skirt. “Where are my underwear?” She asked, looking around. 

“You’ll get those back eventually.” Erica added, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl, and running her hands under the back of her skirt, grabbing her bare ass with a mischievous smile.


End file.
